


What Changes With Death

by Hypnoticas



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Character Study, Gen, Memory Loss, Mighty Nein mentioned, Mollymauk Tealeaf Lives, Mollymauk Tealeaf-centric, Spoilers for episode 111, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticas/pseuds/Hypnoticas
Summary: Lucien and Molly are not the same person, they never have been. And never will be.
Kudos: 18





	What Changes With Death

Lucien wasn't Molly. Sure they were similar, same bravado, similar charm, physically they were the same person. But that's where the line draws.

Molly had always left a town better than he found it. For all his shit he enjoyed helping others, he didn't mind that he cared for others. He was fiercely protective of those around him.

Lucien is not Molly. Using manipulation and coercion to get his way. Hurting others for self gain. He was a leader, he had people loyal to him, even when he didn't share the same loyalties to them. Loyalty has always been such an easy thing for him to fake anyways. Lucien is cruel, sharing the same glint of mischief in his eyes that Molly had, but it's more sinister.

Lucien is not Molly. They may share the same body but they will never be the same. This is obvious to the Mighty Nein, as they plead for their friend to come to them, to talk, to let them help him and only receive a sharp grin and a low laugh in return as Lucien draws his swords.

Lucien is not Molly. And never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing fanfiction! I know it's short but I hope you liked it!


End file.
